Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a contour tanning mask that is used for cosmetic purposes.
Description of Related Art
Many women use a tanning bed to help with the cosmetic look of their face. The one particular goal of women who use tanning as a cosmetic feature relates to the contoured face. Many times a woman may place cloth or material on their face in order to limit and focus the tan areas of their face for contouring purposes. This provides the ideal look and allow for the middle of the face to have a lighter shade and the outside of the face to have a darker shade therefore enabling the contouring application of makeup. As a result it will be advantageous to have a mask that is specifically designed for contouring purposes.